Viva Forever
by Yukari Nefertari
Summary: A tripulação do Chapéu de Palha recebe um carta escrita por uma velha amiga e companheira de aventuras.


**Disclaimer:** One Piece não pertence a mim, nem seus personagens. Eles só servem para fomentar a minha imaginação. Pertencem sim ao mestre Eichiro Oda, à Shounen Jump e à Bandai.

/Strawhat Crew

* * *

_**.Viva Forever.**_

_Luffy, Nami-san, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper-kun, Sanji-kun e todos os novos integrantes da tripulação do Chapéu de Palha:_

A carta chegou ao alegre navio de nome Thousand Sunny que já cruzava as águas do novo mundo. O gigante robótico Franky, veio sacudindo o pequeno envelope adentrando o salão do aquário onde todos estavam reunidos comendo como de costume. Chopper e Usopp dançavam e cantavam ao lado de Brook que dedilhava as cordas de sua guitarra com a esquisita forma de um tubarão verde. Sanji circulava a mesa servindo o bando e dando uma atenção especial às únicas mulheres à bordo que por sinal pareciam ignorar a atenção excessiva e se concentravam numa partida de Go – o qual Robin parecia vencer e Nami parecia muito preocupada já que apostara parte de seu tesouro nisso. Zoro bebia sua cerveja numa enorme caneca, os pés depositados em cima da mesa, o que gerou alguma pequena briga com o cozinheiro que falava coisas como "apreciar a refeição e se comportar tal qual" e que os levou imediatamente a unir suas testas gruindo que poderiam resolver o problema "lá fora no convés". Luffy... Bem, Luffy comia. Arrancava e dilacerava a carne à sua frente e as engolia rapidamente fazendo sua barriga parecer uma bola cada vez maior.

-Capitão! Chegou uma carta agora mesmo! – disse o ciborgue sentando seu pesado corpo ao lado de onde Luffy comia compulsivamente suas carnes.

A barulheira logo cessou como se Bon Clay tivesse invadido o navio dançando balé. Todos eles olharam para Franky com olhares curiosos.

-_Cata?! Qui cata?! _– perguntou Luffy de boca cheia ao mesmo tempo em que Nami, de cenho visivelmente irritado, empurrava a sua cara com toda a força na mesa.

-Isso lá é jeito de falar, idiota! – gritou, e estendendo a mão livre para Franky, pegou a carta de uma vez e a abriu. Surpresa, mudou as feições e abriu um sorriso radiante – É da Vivi!

-Vivi?! – soaram em coro aqueles que conheciam a Princesa de Alabasta – e um "Bibi" de Luffy que ainda mastigava sua comida, mas que, por sorte, foi ignorado por Nami.

-É alguém conhecido de vocês? – quis saber Franky, intrigado – O envelope carrega um selo real... Me parece alguém importante.

-_A Bibi é bossa Bakama!_ – continuou o capitão sorridente comendo ainda mais carnes devido ao seu entusiasmo.

-Vivi-Swan é a princesa de Alabasta! – rodopiou Sanji, seus olhos em formatos de coração. – Ela se lembrou de mim! Até me chamou de 'Sanji-kun'...

-O que diz aí, Nami! Leia logo! – disse Usopp chegando perto da navegadora para observar a carta, movimento que foi acompanhado pelo resto do grupo.

_Como estão vocês? Espero que estejam cada dia mais próximos de realizar os seus sonhos. Fico imaginando se ainda estão com aquela velha e boa gentileza, ajudando todos aqueles que cruzam o seus caminhos e os chamando sempre de Nakama._

_-_NAKAMA! – gritou Luffy interrompendo a leitura da navegadora que o olhou de soslaio, olhar que logo foi compreendido como "cala a boca, idiota".

Nami pigarreou e voltou a sua atenção à carta.

_O Usopp continua treinando sua mira? Chopper, você conseguiu se tornar um médico ainda melhor? Nami, seus conhecimentos como navegadora aumentaram ainda mais e você ainda traça seus próprios mapas? Sanji continua educado e cozinhando por paixão? Zoro se tornou um espadachim mais incrível ainda? E Luffy, como são seus novos amigos? Você os ajudou como ajudou a mim e a Careu? Vi que vocês agora somam nove!_

_Tenho visto as notícias e acompanho quase tudo que acontece com o bando do Chapéu de Palha: muitas coisas aconteceram até então. Dificuldades e felicidades sempre os acompanharam e quero que saibam que em meu reino vocês sempre terão um lugar de honra! Igaram mandou que eu escrevesse mais uma vez a gratidão que nós lhes temos. Acho que na verdade todo o reino lhes têm grande respeito e suas lembranças estão bem guardadas e vivas nos corações e mentes de meu povo. Kohza é meu ministro agora e Yuba voltou à sua antiga glória!_

-Aquele cara chato virou ministro de Alabasta? – Zoro leu mais uma vez. – Tsc! Aquele cabeça dura deu muito trabalho para a Vivi e para a gente.

-Mas eles sempre foram nos amigos! – Chopper completou. – Kohza é uma boa pessoa!

-Dá pra parar de interromper! – gritou Nami, levantando-se e deixando galos nas cabeças de Zoro e Chopper. – Voltando... Onde eu estava mesmo... Ah, sim...

_Luffy, eu soube o que aconteceu com o seu irmão Ace... Lembro quando ele nos ajudou lá em Alabasta, devia muito a ele também. Após esses dois longos anos, soube que vocês haviam se dispersado, fiquei muito preocupada e apreensiva, mas fico feliz em ver novamente seus rostos estampados nos jornais!_

_PS.: Igaram ficou preocupado e inquieto quando soube que Nico Robin estava integrando o seu bando, mas confio plenamente no seu julgamento. Tudo se confirmou quando houve o incidente em Ennis Lobby e tudo o que vocês fizeram para resgatá-la da marinha: ela com certeza vale o esforço._

_Sigam viagem em segurança! Estarei torcendo por vocês! Quem sabe quando tudo acabar não nos vemos novamente e poderei conhecer seus novos companheiros de jornada!_

_Nefertari Vivi, sua Nakama para sempre_

Quando a carta acabou, todos caíram em silêncio. Nami tentava inutilmente segurar as lágrimas que lhe traíam e desciam pelo rosto. Luffy também fungou ao lado de Chopper e Usopp que já se debulhavam em lágrimas. Sanji e Zoro permaneceram mudos, mas as palavras ainda rondavam seus pensamentos.

-Que saudade da Vivi! – choramingou Chopper. – Já fazem mais de dois anos que não a vemos! Queria ver pelo menos como ela está agora!

-Essa senhorita deve gostar muito mesmo de vocês! – comentou Brook. – Se eu tivesse um corpo estaria chorando agora! Yohohoho! – riu da própria piada de morto.

Robin, no entanto estava isolada da comoção. Lembrara dos problemas que havia causado àquele reino e se sentia envergonhada. Nunca tivera a chance de se desculpar pelo acontecido...

-Robin?! – a historiadora escutou a voz do Capitão soar atrás de si. – Ela realmente me conhece bem! Faria tudo por uma nakama!

Ela sorriu para ele deixando agora algumas lágrimas lhe descerem o rosto. O resto da tripulação também retribuiu o sentimento.

-Nami, parece que tem mais alguma coisa aí... – comentou Usopp desviando a atenção do grupo e apontando para o envelope esquecido na mesa.

A navegadora apanhou o envelope e o abriu para achar ali uma foto recortada de jornal. Ali se encontrava Vivi e Carue andando pelas ruas de Alurbana, capital do reino, sorrindo para as pessoas.

-Ela continua linda como uma flor! – comentou Sanji voltando a girar no aposento suas mãos próximas ao rosto e suas narinas abertas.

-Será que não tem alguma foto desta senhorita de calcinha?! – quis saber Brook que logo foi nocauteado por Nami.

Logo depois os nove voltaram a contemplar o recorte de jornal, felizes e orgulhosos de terem o reconhecimento de uma amiga tão preciosa.

**-Fim-**

* * *

**Nota:** Gente! Faz quanto tempo que eu não posto aqui?! Meu Deus! Faz anos! Desculpem o atraso em postar alguma coisa aqui, mas eu tive uns probleminhas de saúde nos últimos anos, os quais me fizeram para de escrever (não só escrever, mas muitas outras coisas...)

Queria que vocês também soubessem que eu não abandonei "Sem arrependimentos" a fic DM x HP. Eu pretendo terminá-la em breve.

Agradecida a aqueles e aquelas que leram as minhas fics e que deixaram reviews durante minha ausência e que adicionaram minhas histórias nos favoritos! Muito, muito obrigada!

_Yukari Nefertari (ex- Liah Yukari), random fanfic writer_


End file.
